


Рудная тень

by rome_is_falling



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games)
Genre: Angst, Deep Roads (Dragon Age), Dwarf Culture & Customs, Dwarves, Gen, Hallucinations, Kal-Sharok, Mining caste, Pre-Canon, The Stone - Freeform, Unstable rock, gangue
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-17
Updated: 2020-02-17
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:14:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22771600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rome_is_falling/pseuds/rome_is_falling
Summary: О гномах, не упокоившихся в Камне.
Kudos: 1





	Рудная тень

_Они были гномами. Они думают, что они и сейчас гномы. Они звучат как пыль на вкус._

— Коул

Вольг шел за ней уже пятый день. Хилли зажмуривала слезящиеся глаза и не оборачивалась.

— _Дурочка_ , — шелестел за спиной его голос, непохожий на тот, что Хилли знала. Этот будто доносился сквозь толщу камня, отдавался эхом, как крики шахтеров, погребенных под завалом. Хилли слышала их однажды, она ведь сама была из шахтеров.

Даже если голос не принадлежал ему, это все равно был Вольг. Не мог быть никто иной. Он говорил:

— _Дурная Хилли… Посмотри же на меня… Что я опять сделал не так?_

И она бормотала в ответ:

— Ты ничего не сделал. Ты ведь знаешь, что всегда все делал _так_. Но, пожалуйста, оставь меня. Я боюсь.

После этого Вольг замолкал, будто бы чувствуя вину. Ему давно было пора замолчать. Еще четыре года назад, когда он умер.

Хилли с трудом считала дни. Три года назад пал Хормак, неделю назад — Гундаар. Она спаслась, потому что по глупости своей провалилась в шахту и сидела там, слушая искаженные расстоянием звуки осады. Крики, в которых не отличишь гномью ярость от рева порождений. Бессвязный шум, нарастающий и убывающий. На исходе дня, проведенного в страхе за тейг и себя, Хилли вспомнила, что из шахты был выход с другой стороны. Вот только она не знала, где он в хитросплетении ходов — ведь ее семья никогда не работала здесь. Хилли плелась в темноте, освещенной лишь редкими прожилками лириума, и надеялась, что Камень выведет ее, не даст умереть так просто.

Тогда-то Вольг и нашел ее. Она услышала его голос, подсказывающий, куда сделать следующий поворот, и вдруг подумала с отчаянием и странной надеждой: Камень разговаривает с гномами голосами их любимых.

Но голос не замолчал, когда в нем отпала нужда. Стоило Хилли подняться на Тропы из душных, пыльных шахт, как Вольг заволновался, залепетал:

— _Куда ты пойдешь? Тебе нельзя домой, нельзя, нельзя, нельзя…_

Она и не собиралась. Хормак, из которого она переселилась вместе с семьей, давно был погребен под скверной, а Гундаару оставались считанные дни, если не придет подмога из столицы. Хилли был лишь один путь — в Кэл Шарок. И она пошла, прижимаясь к стенам Троп, стараясь слиться с ними, чтобы не навлечь беду. Вольг следовал за ней, шурша мелкими камешками на дороге.

Это не была Камень, и не Камень говорила с Хилли. Это была порча, ганг, _пустая порода_ , проклятая на вечные скитания. За всем ужасом порождений тьмы они успели забыть об этой напасти.

Хилли терла слезящиеся глаза своими маленькими шершавыми кулаками и не могла понять, в чем дело. Это было не горе и не грусть; видимо, что-то попало в глаза, пока она была в шахте. Или насмотрелась на лириум — так тоже бывает. Не столь важно. Ей нужно дойти, пока порождения не вернулись на Тропы.

Но слизь в глазах и не думала пропадать. Просыпаясь после короткого сна, Хилли с трудом разлепляла слипшиеся ресницы. От неосторожных движений они выпадали, с каждым днем все больше. Это было странно и непривычно, но Хилли решила оставить это на потом. Ей и без того было о чем волноваться.

Иногда она замечала Вольга краем глаза: он растерянно трепетал в облаке серой пыли, закручивая вокруг себя камешки и мусор, и будто бы старался сразу же исчезнуть, стоило Хилли на него посмотреть. Видимо, он и правда понял, что она боится его.

— Хватит ходить за мной, — разозлилась гномка в конце пятого дня. Из глаз текло, голова раскалывалась, так еще и эта _дрянь_ привязалась.

И тут Хилли испугалась. Нет. Вольг не был дрянью. Он не виноват. Они просто не похоронили его как следует.

— _Я должен тебя проводить_ , — возразил тот, кто когда-то был ее старым другом. В нем будто бы еще можно было увидеть прежние черты — камешки на месте глаз сверкали точно тем стальным оттенком, что был и у Вольга. Эта сталь когда-то была не только в его глазах, но и на его доспехах. Он был славным воином, храбрым и честным. Таким умирать в бою, а не… По правде сказать, Хилли не знала, как именно умер Вольг. Тела не нашли.

— Ты не обязан, — ответила гномка, чувствуя, как от вины сдавливает горло. А, может быть, и не от вины — может быть, это та же слизь, что заполнила глаза и нос и проросла в голове. Скоро она утопит бедную Хилли.

— _Нет, нет, самоцветик_ , — заспорил Вольг. Хилли подурнело из-за того, что он назвал ее как прежде. Как будто им вновь по пятнадцать. — _Ты потеряешься. Тебя тут убьют. Как я могу?_

— Не потеряюсь, — заупрямилась Хилли. — Путь до Кэл Шарока проще некуда. Да и указатели на что?

— _Ты уже плутаешь_.

Она остановилась, возмущенная его словами. Обернулась, уставившись на замерший в трех шагах силуэт. Из-за проклятых беспричинных слез все перед глазами плыло, размывалось, но Хилли показалось, что она может различить в этом бесформенном облаке голову и руки.

Хилли окинула взглядом дорогу вокруг. Она уже проходила здесь? Или это ганг насылает на нее свои бредни? Вольг молчал, ожидая ответа, но ей нечего было сказать. Она должна была выйти к сторожевому посту еще два дня назад. Неужели на прошлой развилке свернула не туда?

— Ты меня обманываешь, — Хилли вновь разозлилась, осознав свое бессилие. — Куда ты меня ведешь?!

— _Я никуда не веду тебя_ , — растерянно отозвался дух, но гномка ему не поверила. Пустая порода всегда жаждет насытиться, но никак не может, потому что это и есть суть ее — невосполнимая пустота! Они отринуты Камнем неспроста, всегда ищут, кого бы утянуть за собой, в их пыль и прах, и порчу, сравнимую по ужасу лишь со скверной. Им нет места среди гномов, ни живых, ни мертвых, и Хилли не даст водить себя за нос.

Она закричала:

— Убирайся! Кем бы ты ни был раньше, не смей ко мне приближаться!

И даже не почувствовала страха. Лишь злость. Никакая сила под землей и на поверхности не имела права использовать ее старого друга во зло. Даже если бы сама Камень вдруг вздумала так шутить, Хилли бы лучше отреклась от Нее, чем позволила осквернять память о Вольге.

Это был не он. Лишь отзвук, старое эхо, добравшееся до Троп лишь сейчас.

Ее друг был мертв. Завален под толщей камней вместе с шахтерами, которых он так опрометчиво ринулся спасать. Хилли еще долго слышала эхо их голосов, застывшее в памяти так, будто оно было отлито из бронзы. Глупая. Что тогда, что сейчас. Она не должна была идти в Кэл Шарок, она должна была остаться в Гундааре и умереть вместе со всеми. Это трусость говорит в ней, трусость, недостойная храбрых шахтеров. Своими стараниями они служат на благо всех гномов, добывают лириум ценой своей жизни и никогда не боятся ни боли, ни самой непроглядной тьмы.

Из глаз не переставая текла соленая слизь. Хилли устала и остановилась, привалившись к ближайшей колонне. Если дух и следовал за ней, то не подавал виду. Молчал. Вот и поделом ему. Хилли даже посмеялась над этими ребяческими мыслями, но вскоре тяжело закашлялась, согнувшись пополам. Изо рта потекла вязкая слюна, залившая весь подбородок и накапавшая на грудь. Когда Хилли в последний раз ела?

Это скверна? Подобралась к ней, заполнив глотку, грудь, кровь? Поэтому так кружится голова и шумит в ушах? Нет. Откуда бы ей взяться? Ведь неоткуда же?

Хилли больше не считала дни. Она не могла найти Кэл Шарок, и силы ее почти иссякли. В один из дней она встретила порождений тьмы. Услышала грохот их доспехов и тяжесть шагов. Спряталась за колонной, сжалась в самый маленький клубок, какой только смогла. Она не хотела умирать. Если бы хотела, не сбежала бы из осажденного Гундаара.

Хилли помнила, как день назад — а, может, и больше — она напилась ледяной воды из источника, из крана для тех путников, которым нужно наполнить флягу. Она пила и пила, и не могла напиться. Будто вся вода, попадавшая внутрь, тут же выходила обратно вместе со слезами.

Вспомнив это, Хилли зажмурила глаза, воспаленные, уставшие. Мимо нее неровным строем прогрохотали порождения тьмы. Хилли почувствовала спиной, как задрожала колонна. Она никогда не дойдет до Кэл Шарока. Не сможет.

Вольг взял ее за крепко сцепленные на коленях руки. Его ладони были горячие и шершавые, со старыми мозолями от меча. Хилли открыла глаза и, увидев его, заплакала. По-настоящему, чистыми, совсем не вязкими слезами. Он был здесь. Ее друг был здесь.

— Дурочка, — легко засмеялся он и утер ее слезы своими большими пальцами. — Кто же отправляется в путь по Тропам в одиночку?

— И правда. Только такие дурочки, как я, — улыбнулась Хилли в ответ.

А всего-то и нужно было, чтобы вновь встретиться — провалиться в какую-то дурацкую шахту.

***

_Командир!_

_Посылаю запрос уже который раз подряд — ну пришлите вы пару-тройку парней к нам на Серебряную Тропу, от вас же не убудет. Это просто невозможно — два ганга шумят, только уши успевай затыкать. Да, это верно, что они не нападают, но откуда нам знать? Пойдет торговый караван из Орзаммара, они взбесятся и всех перебьют, а нам потом из жалования вычтут. Да и мои ребята боятся спать — мало того, что шум стоит, так они еще и себе в голову взяли, что ганг может через нос в башку залезть и мозг сожрать. Ну что за дурни! Командир, я вас прошу, мы втроем с ними не справимся, а Тропа-то важная, как ни крути._

_P.S. Еще хотел кое-что спросить. Мы-то с ребятами редко бываем в городе, а вы все обо всем знаете. Так вот, это правда, что Орзаммар собрался устроить нам блокаду? Что-то не верится, но народ же неспроста судачит._

_Лейтенант Дульв_


End file.
